Before Your Love
by LiarsUnited17
Summary: Spencer Hastings attempting to balance mom life with a 5-year-old, while dealing with the constant nagging from her best friend Aria. What will happen when a pair of coffee brown eyes meet with a pair of ocean blue eyes in an unlikely place. Read to find out what happens
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I hope you all enjoy this new story! All grammar mistakes are completely my own. Please do not hesitate to give me feedback as it only makes me a better and stronger writer

* * *

Spencer exited her office and walked into the parking lot to retrieve her car. Just as she was about to pull out of the lot her phone rang _Aria_

"Hey" Spencer answered

"Please tell me you're going on this date," Aria begged

Spencer laughed "I told you over and over, I don't do blind dates."

"But this guy is a total catch. He is an anesthesiologist, he owns a house in Aspen and he is sweet"

"Wow, you should date him" Spencer joked "Look I'm not ready to date anyone just yet"

Aria let out a sigh "Just please think about it."

"I have," Spencer said pulling up to a pre-school center "And my answer is no"

Aria hung up the phone while Spencer exited her car.

* * *

"Kaia, look its mommy" the pre-school volunteer called out. The little girl turned her head to her mom. Spencer s eyes lit up when she saw her daughter, besides having green eyes, given to her by her dad- she was a spitting image of Spencer. Spencer walked over to her daughter but was stopped by Kaia s teacher Amy.

"Hey Spencer, how are you?" Amy greeted

"I'm well" Spencer replied. Amy motioned for Spencer to follow her to the daily behavior chart. Spencer began looking at the chart and saw Kaia's name in the red square. Kaia walked over to her mom "Mama look she held up a picture I drew a dinosaur eating a lion."

"Why are you on red?"Spencer asked

Kaia was quiet, "She scratched another girl over a toy" Amy spoke up

Spencer gave Kaia a stern look. Kaia acted as if her mother wasn't there and walked away. Spencer turned to Amy "I am so sorry, she's like this today"

Amy shook her head "Dont worry about it, I know she has a hard time adjusting back to her routines whenever she spends the weekend with her father." Spencer smiled sadly, while Kaia loved being at her dad's house there was absolutely no structure or any type of rules. He would let the child do whatever she wanted.

"I will sit her down and reinforce the keep your hands to yourself rule," Spencer said walking back to the sand table where her daughter was playing. "Kaia go get your coat," Spencer asked

"No" the toddler replied.

"Kaia, now" Spencer scolded. Kaia still had yet to move "Kaia James, I'm going to count to three."

Kaia crossed her arms

"1" Spencer said

"Nope" Kaia repeated

"2" Spencer said in a warning tone

"NO" Kaia screamed at the top of her lungs, then quickly covered her mouth."3" Spencer asserted, placing Kaia on her hip and grabbing her jacket. The pair walked out of the pre-school and toward Spencer's car. Spencer attempted to secure Kaia in her car seat but the little girl kept squirming and screaming I WANT MY DADDY! Spencer entered her car and after a while of driving Kaia calmed down.

* * *

Spencer's fuel gauge began to blink as she pulled into the local gas station. Spencer helped Kaia out of the car and guided her into the mini-mart. Kaia ran down the aisle and grabbed apple juice and a pack of chips.

"Please mommy?" she asked, giving Spencer puppy dog eyes. Spencer rolled her eyes and smiled. Only if you promise to share Spencer said placing the items on the counter.

"$20 on 3" she reminded the clerk, handing her $30. Spencer retrieved her change and helped Kaia back into her car. She was inserting the gas nozzle when she felt like someone was watching her, she turned her head to the side and something - or someone caught her attention. He was standing in the same position as her and just watched her. Spencer didn't t know whether to be weirded out or pretend as if she didn't t notice. She smiled when their eyes met. He had the prettiest eyes she'd ever seen _like the ocean_ Spencer thought to herself.

The sound of Kaia s voice broke Spencer out of her thoughts "mama, are you almost done? I think we need to put food in my tummy"

The blue-eyed stranger giggled at the little girl and then nodded at Spencer. She nodded her head and got into her car "yeah,let's go home"

The blue-eyed stranger watched her pull out of the gas station. _Who is she?_ He wondered


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was a special day for both Spencer & Kaia. Every Saturday the pair would meet up with held Kaia's hand as she walked into the restaurant. It wasn't hard to spot Aria considering they sat at their usual table. "MOMMY I SEE HER" Kaia yelled as she let go of her mom's hand and ran over to their table.

"Inside voice" Spencer reminded "Hey Aria" she greeted

"Hi Spence" Aria replied "Hope you don't mind but I ordered a coffee for you"

Spencer grabbed the mug and sipped on the coffee "Liquid Gold".

"Hey KaiaBear" Aria smiled, squeezing the toddler "Aunt Aria, I missed you," Kaia said holding up her menu

Spencer sat back and watched the way her daughter and her best friend interacted, there was no denying Aria was one of Kaia's favorite people. Mainly because they were both so creative and loved Art. "Mama, I want waffles and yogurt," Kaia asked. Spencer nodded her head.

"So what's new?" Spencer asked

"Oh nothing, Ezra's still pretty pissed at me because you didn't go on that date" Aria answered

Spencer rolled her eyes "oh please, I'm not looking for anything right now."

"And I've made that very clear to him" Aria added. The conversation halted as an older woman came walking up "Can I take your order?"

"I'll have Jumbo Chickpea pancakes with a side of oatmeal and an orange juice," Aria said. The waitress turned to Spencer "I'll just have avocado toast and she'll have blueberry waffles with a side of yogurt"

"Coming right up" the waitress replied, walking away

"So how are things with you and your baby daddy?" Aria asked. Spencer looked over at Kaia who was thankfully distracted by her coloring. "Not good" Spencer sighed "Every time she goes over there and comes back, she acts out, I would like for my kid to have some sort of structure" The waitress came back and set the food on the table "Anything else?" she asked,

"No thank you" Aria smiled, turning her attention back to Spencer "Did you talk to him about it?"

Spencer scoffed "talking to him is like talking to a wall"

Aria sighed "I'm so sorry you have to deal with that Spence"

"Me too," Spencer said, the trio finished the rest of their food in a comfortable silence.

* * *

By the time they were done Kaia had fallen asleep, "I'm gonna go pay and grab a coffee to go" Spencer said

"that's literally your fourth cup, I think you might need to go to Caffeine Anonymous" Aria teased

Spencer rolled her eyes and walked up to the counter. The person in front of her turned around too quickly and spilled their iced coffee all over her. "Oh, my goodness" Spencer said, letting the remainder of the ice fall to the floor. She was about to yell at the person who spilled coffee on her but when she looked up and saw those blue eyes, she was frozen. It was the same pair of eyes she met just 24 hours ago.

"I am so sorry, I am such a klutz," The man said handing Spencer napkins. When their eyes met again he tried to hide his excitement "Hey, I think I saw you last night at the gas station. I'm Toby" he said as he pulled out his hand to greet her. Even though her shirt was dripping and she smelled like coffee, she shook his hand and immediately felt a spark shoot up her arms. Spencer realized she and Toby were still shaking hands and coughed to break them out of their awkwardness "I'm Spencer and I have to go now"

Aria was wiping down the little girl's sticky face and fingers when Spencer lightly tapped her shoulder. "We need to leave now" Spencer urged

"What the hell happened to you?" Aria asked, placing her niece on her hip and following Spencer out of the restaurant.

Toby walked back to his car, holding two fresh orders of iced coffee. He got into his car and handed a coffee to his younger cousin Hanna.

"Why the big grin?" Hanna asked

"This might sound crazy but, I think I met the woman I'm going to marry" Toby replied, smiling like a little boy on Christmas.

* * *

 _ **A/n: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please leave me a review! I promise longer chapters are coming**_


	3. Chapter 3

Toby tossed and turned all night, his mind kept replaying the events of their meeting over and over again. Her name still ringing in his took a while but Toby finally managed to fall asleep. He woke up the next morning to the sound of laughter. He pulled a shirt over his head and made his way into the living room. He saw both of his cousins Hanna and Alison sitting on his couch, drinking coffee. "You do realize, you both have actual homes right?",walking over to the refrigerator to pour himself some juice. "Just so the two of you know, I am gonna be pretty busy today, so try and keep my apartment in order," Toby said

"What's up with him?" Alison asked

"Oh, he apparently met the woman he's supposed to marry yesterday and has not dropped that boyish smile since then"

"Please tell me you're not talking about Yvonne. She's a nice girl and all but she doesn't seem right for you"

"I'm not, Yvonne and I broke up weeks ago"

"So, who is this girl?" Alison questioned

"All I know is her first 's Spencer. I was going to try hanging out at The Brew until I saw her again"

Hanna scoffed in disbelief "creepy much?"

"What do you suggest?"

"It's 2017, you want to find someone? Look for them online"

Toby shot a glare at Hanna "I'm not gonna comb through social media to find her."

"I found Caleb online"

"That's different." Alison said "You went online looking for a date"

Toby checked his watch. _The Brew opens in 10 minutes_ "Guys, I gotta jet so please try to NOT destroy my apartment"

"No promises" Hanna teased as Toby walked out the door.

* * *

Toby got to The Brew in record time and took a seat at one of the booths. Hours went by and still no sign of the mysterious brunette. He placed his messenger bag on the table and removed his laptop. Hanna's advice was still ringing in his ears Toby sighed and stared at the black screen. _I don't feel right doing this but this is my only hope_ he thought to himself. He typed Spencer's name into Facebook's search bar. 30 Spencer's in Pennsylvania. He kept scrolling through the results until he spotted those same beautiful brown eyes that made him melt. He clicked on her profile. He took a deep breath and sent her a message. Once he was finished he shut his laptop and headed back to his apartment.

* * *

Across town, Spencer was sitting on her couch with a big bowl of popcorn in her lap.

"Really Spence?" Aria questioned, "The Notebook again?"

"Shut up, I have to enjoy it while Kaia is at her grandma's." Spencer teased, walking into the kitchen to wash the butter off her fingers. Her phone buzzed "Can you get that? It's probably Kaia wanting to Facetime" Aria picked up Spencer's phone and smiled "Who's Toby Cavanaugh?"

"I don't know any Toby's."

"Well, he sure knows you" Aria smirked, holding up the phone so Spencer could read the message.

Hey, this is probably weird but I saw you at the gas station last week and spilled coffee on you the other day. I think you are insanely beautiful and would love to not only pay for the dry cleaning on your blouse but maybe buy you an apology dinner. Let me know if you're up to it.

"Wait a second" Aria said, piecing the information together "Is this the blue-eyed guy, you told me about?". Spencer playfully rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe he found you through social media"

"I think that's really sweet and all" Spencer sighed heavily "but I'm gonna have to say no"

"What? Why?" Aria exclaimed

"Because I have a daughter. Guys don't usually stay when they find that out"

"Maybe he's different? I mean you said so yourself. You FELT something. I think you should give it a shot"

Spencer looked up at Aria, she understood where her friend was coming from. Spencer hadn't been on a date or even focused on anything but Kaia for the last five years. Her last relationship, which was with Kaia's dad ended terribly. Spencer grabbed her phone and stared at Toby's profile picture.

"I'm definitely not ready for a dinner date" Spencer admitted

"Ask him out for coffee"

Spencer began typing on her phone

* * *

Toby had just come out the shower when his phone heart leaped a little when he saw Spencer's name pop up.

 _Can we switch to coffee? Tomorrow at The Brew?_

 _Looking forward to it Spencer -T_

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you for reading! I promise longer chapters are coming in 2018!_


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer woke up the next morning with butterflies in her stomach. She and Toby had exchanged phone numbers so they wouldn't have to talk via Facebook. She looked at the clock. _8;45_ , they had planned to meet at noon. _I have nothing to wear_ Spencer thought as she searched her dresser for something that was cute yet did not give off the wrong impression. She settled on a beige flowy t-shirt, maroon colored skinny jeans and her favorite pair of oxfords. She combed her fingers through her natural waves and added a bit of hairspray. She didn't do too much for her make-up. While applying her chapstick she looked at the clock _11:30_

" _Crap"_ she whispered as she grabbed her coat and bag.

* * *

She walked into The Brew and her insides turned to applesauce when her eyes instantly found Toby. He was wearing a grey shirt and a pair of faded grey jeans. He immediately got up to greet her.

"For a second I thought that you were going to stand me up" Spencer smiled as she took a seat in the chair across from him. There was an uncomfortable silence between them

"So tell me about you," Toby said

"There's not much to tell. I was born and raised right here in Rosewood and I'm a paralegal"

"I figured you be a lawyer or a doctor"

"Why is that?"

"All pretty girls are smart" Toby flirted.

"What about you?" Spencer asked, still blushing over the fact he called her pretty.

"I'm a carpenter. I'm from Maine"

Spencer scoffed in disbelief "Maine huh?"

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"No reason," Spencer said sipping her coffee "it's just I've lived in Rosewood, my entire life and I couldn't imagine why anyone would move here."

"Well it led me to you" Toby flirted "That's gotta count for something"

* * *

 _ ***2 hours later***_

"Wow I can't believe you shaved your dad's sideburns for one hundred dollars" Toby laughed

"I was 10, that was like a million dollars back then" Spencer replied. A buzz from Toby's phone interrupted their laughter.

"I am so sorry, I forgot I have to meet with a client in Philly in an hour"

"Oh no, it's totally fine" Spencer gathered her things. Toby held the door for her before following her out The Brew. Spencer turned and blushed at him "Well I'm parked around the corner so"

"Can we please do this again sometime?" Toby asked

Spencer bit her lip while contemplating it. On one hand, she really did have an amazing time with Toby but on the other hand between her job and being a mom she really didn't have time to throw a relationship in the mix.

"I don't know about that?" She answered while walking away, leaving Toby dumbfounded.

* * *

Upon returning home from The Brew, Spencer unlocked her front door and slipped inside and shut the door. Spencer took off her jacket and sat at the breakfast nook. She pulled out her phone and began typing a message to Aria. Within a few seconds, Aria let herself into Spencer's apartment and began grilling her.

"Tell me EVERYTHING," Aria said hopping onto the marble counter.

Spencer couldn't help but smile at the thought of the date she had just been on "He's so charming, funny and so sweet. I don't think I've stopped blushing since the minute I saw him. There's something about him. I can't quite put my finger on it but he's different."

Aria grabbed the lemon cookies that were sitting on the counter "Did you kiss him? Are you going to see him again?"

"No and probably not"

"What? Why not? You just said he was different"

Spencer shook her head "I haven't dated anyone in 6 ½ years, I need to dip my toe into first before I'm ready to try anything. Besides, I didn't even tell him about Kaia"

A lemon cookie had fallen from Aria's mouth to the floor "YOU WHAT?HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL HIM?"

Spencer grabbed a paper towel from the counter and bent down to clean up Aria's cookie. "First of all if you're going to eat cookies please chew. Second, why would I bring her up if I'm not even sure I'm gonna see him again plus the idea of kids usually scares a person away." Spencer said "I mean look at what happened with you and Ezra" Spencer looked up at Aria when she realized what she had just said. Spencer walked over and pulled Aria in for a tight embrace "oh my gosh, I am so sorry. That came out by accident and I obviously didn't mean it."

Aria hopped off the counter "It's fine, It's been six months, I am over it. Where is Kaia anyways?"

"It's HIS weekend" Spencer replied "It's way too quiet for my liking"

"Wine and a movie?" Aria asked, "Sparia's night in?"

Spencer laughed "Of course"

Halfway through The Notebook and a bottle of wine later, Aria was passed out on the couch while Spencer sat next to her making a pro/con list about Toby. It was harder than expected because not only were Aria's words ringing in her ears but for every reason, she didn't want to go out again, was the actual reason that she did. Spencer reached over and grabbed her phone and texted Toby.

"Thank you liquid courage" Spencer smirked as she hit send.

* * *

A/N: I know I am such a horrible person for abandoning this story, but I kind of lost interest in writing altogether. However, I recently found it again and I have a sense of where I want to go with this story! Updates are coming weekly/bi-weekly. I have a bunch of things outlined so stay tuned :)


	5. Chapter 5

"Is it weird I'm going out with her again so soon?" Toby called out as he searched his closet for a date worthy outfit.

Emily grabbed a blue button down shirt from a hanger and handed it to Toby. "It's not that weird. Just shows you must really like her"

"I don't know what it is, she just seems different." He put the shirt on and began buttoning it."You said that about Yvonne and she turned out to be a mutant." Emily snickered watching him from the closet door frame.

"It's like you, Hanna and Ali love to keep reminding me of her. I know you guys all warned me about her but she was my first real love."

"I'm sorry, we're so protective of you. I just don't want to see you go all dark Toby again " Emily apologize.

Toby flashed her a smile and kissed the top of her forehead "I promise, I'm not that person anymore."

She took a look at Toby and smiled "now you look date ready."

"I can't believe you're going out with him again so soon." Aria gushed. Spencer was frantically running around her home trying to clean up Kaia's toys. As she picked up toys she kept questioning her date with Toby _what if I can't do this?_ She kept trying to talk herself out of it _you're a mom Spencer_. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Aria threw one of Kaia's stuffed unicorns at her.

"Earth to Spencer"

"Oh uh sorry, Yeah, he's different". Aria stood up and placed a doll in its toybox" so why are you hiding all of Kaia's things? Do you plan on bringing Toby back here for dessert?"

"Haha, very funny" Spencer replied sarcastically "I just don't want him to find out then have him change his mind about me."

Aria nodded and pointed to the dress that was lying on the couch. "Please tell me you aren't wearing that?"

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

Aria placed the palm of her hand to her forehead "you're going on a date. Not a PTA meeting"

"Okay miss fashionista" Spencer giggled "help me pick out an outfit?"

Toby pulled up to Spencer's driveway and took a deep breath _you're not going to screw this up_. He rang the doorbell a few times before she actually answered. She opened the white glass door and stepped out in a black mini dress that stopped mid-thigh paired with black heels. "Wow," Toby whispered. She let him in and shut the door quickly "I just have to grab my bag."

"You look beautiful by the way." Toby spoke, "I mean you always look beautiful but tonight I feel like the luckiest man on earth."

"You don't look so bad yourself" Spencer blushed. Toby pulled out a bouquet of roses and handed them to Spencer. "They're so pretty. Thank you"

Spencer grabbed her purse from the dining room table and turned to face Toby. "Shall we get going?"

Toby nodded and led her out of her home.

"I hope you're prepared to be wooed" Toby teased as he helped Spencer into his car.

Arriving at a small Italian restaurant, she gave one last look at her lock screen which was a picture of Kaia _It's just a date, don't get ahead of yourself_ she reminded herself. She followed Toby inside the restaurant and was seated over to a small table near the window.

"A friend of mine recommended this place, I hope it's okay."

Of course, Spencer didn't hear him because as usual her nerves were getting the best offer. She was afraid if she opened her mouth she'd say something that would scare him away.

Toby picked up on Spencer's nervousness and rested his hand on top of hers."Is everything alright?"

Spencer flashed a small smile in Toby's direction and then looked at their joined hands "everything's fine."

A couple of hours later Spencer and Toby were sitting on her front porch still talking and laughing "I don't get it. You're smart, driven and full of potential. Why haven't you left your hometown?" Toby asked

Spencer sighed"It's complicated"

There was a pregnant pause before Toby opened his mouth "Can I ask you a question?

"Shoot"

Toby sat back and crossed his arms 'Did you get a new dress specifically to wear for me?"

"What? No! Why would you even think that"

Toby leaned forward to whisper in her ear "You left the tag on" The sound of his voice sent goosebumps to her spine

Spencer looked at the tag "oh I've worn this a bunch of times but never actually realized the tag was still on it"

Toby sat back and watched her rip the tag off. "Now where were we?" she asked.

"Be honest" He brought her hands up to his lips and placed a kiss on the palm of her hand.

"What haven't I been honest about?

"Did you buy that dress, just to wear for me?"

"I'll never tell"

The raspiness of her voice ignited the sudden urge to kiss her. He leaned in and tried to close the gap between them with his lips.

"Toby, wait" Spencer hesitated.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have"

Spencer shook her head "no, it's not you. I haven't told you the whole truth"

Toby sighed, this was usually what happened when he liked a girl _either she's married or she has a boyfriend_ , Toby thought to himself.

Spencer looked into his eyes. "I have a five year old daughter"

Toby stared at her for a few seconds, trying to process the information he was just given. He got up and kissed her cheek goodbye "I had a great time tonight."

"Toby wait," Spencer called out but he ignored her, got into his car and drove away.

 _ **A/N: Please don't hate me. I promise this is a SPOBY story. What do you all think Yvonne did to Toby? Please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

She wasn't surprised at the way Toby reacted, she had it coming. She knew adding a kid to the relationship turned everything sour. She unlocked her front door, took off her heels and grabbed a beer from the fridge. She sat down on the couch and saw she had multiple messages from Aria.

 _How's the date going?_

 _Don't psych yourself out! Toby seems like a great guy._

Spencer decided she was too drained to deal with whatever Aria had to say about tonight's events so she headed to bed.

* * *

On the other side of town, Toby was sitting in his apartment replaying the events that took place. _I have a five-year-old daughter_ Spencer's words were ringing in his ears. He felt like a dick for rushing off the way he did but he needed to think about things. _Her having a kid changes everything, she's not looking to hook-up she's looking for an actual relationship which is what I want._ Toby thought to himself.

Emily let herself into Toby's apartment.

"Hey, Ali left her blue jacket here and asked me to pick it up."

"It's in the closet" Toby replied, still staring at the wall.

Emily grabbed the jacket and sat down next to Toby "How'd the date go?"

"It was different than I anticipated. I went to kiss her after our date and she told me something." There was a brief pause before Emily nudged Toby to let him continue.

"You have to promise to keep this between us. You can't tell Alison or Hanna. Especially Hanna" Toby warned

"I won't" Emily swore

"She. She has a kid." Toby looked over at Emily who was trying to hide her laugh.

"I'm sorry but why is that such a bad thing?"

"It changes things. It changed how I see her."

"So don't let it. Your stepmom married your dad even though she knew he had a kid." Emily pointed at Toby "you are that kid. Don't let the fact that she's a mom stop you from dating her, I haven't seen you this happy in a while."

"It's just too much too fast"

Emily stood up and walked towards the door "You shouldn't judge her off of this one thing. No one's perfect Toby."

Toby grabbed his phone and opened the Facebook app. He combed through Spencer's photos looking for pictures of her and her daughter but it surprised him that she didn't have any posted. He exited the app and wrote a text to Spencer. He didn't end up sending it because to be honest, he had no idea what to say. Emily's words still echoed in his ears. _No one's perfect_.

* * *

The next morning Spencer woke and checked her phone. _2 missed calls from Aria and a text from Kaia's grandmother_

 _Be there soon -C_

The doorbell rang and Spencer shot out of bed. When she opened the door she was greeted by her brunette child. "Mommy" Kaia greeted jumping on her mom

"My baby" Spencer said lifting the toddler up and planting kisses on her cheeks "I missed you"

Kaia wrapped her arms around her mom's neck "I missed you more mom"

An older woman came up the driveway and handed Spencer Kaia's overnight bag.

"How are you ?" Spencer asked

"I'm doing well. She's such an angel, I really love having her once in a while" Cambrie said

"Bye Grandma" Kaia waved as Cambrie settled back into her black SUV.

Spencer shut the door and carried her daughter to the kitchen.

"How was grandma's?" Spencer asked

The toddler shrugged her shoulders "it was okay.I was just really bored"

"That stinks" Spencer replied, "Did you see your dad?"

Kaia shook her head "we called him and he didn't answer"

Spencer saw Kaia's demeanor change when she answered. Spencer knew Kaia loved and admired her father more than anything in this world but he was more of a close acquaintance than a dad.

"I'm sorry honey. Maybe this week we can go to the museum or something. Whatever you want."

Aria entered the house with a box of pastries.

"I heard my Kaia beans was back from grandma's" Aria sang.

"Aunt Aria" Kaia ran down the hallway, yelling. Aria set the box down on the kitchen counter before lifting her niece up. "Oh goodness, you're almost taller than me."

"Everyone's taller than you" Spencer joked as she entered the kitchen.

"You know what I'm going to forgive your clear height-ism because we need to talk"

"Right" Spencer sighed "Sweetie can you take a couple of snacks and go draw mommy a picture in the playroom while Aunt Aria and I talk?"

Kaia nodded her head and grabbed a pink cupcake on the counter "okay mommy"

Aria hopped onto the marble counter. "I didn't hear from you at all last night. That can only mean it went well, considering you didn't reply to my numerous texts."

"It was definitely something," Spencer replied

"Something amazing, something good. Use your big words Spencer"

"It was going well until he tried to kiss me."

"Why? Did he have something in his teeth or line really bad breath?"

Spencer chuckled "no. I sort of told him I had a kid and he panicked. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and drove away."

Aria pulled her friend in for a hug "I'm so sorry Spence."

"This is why I don't date."

"Maybe he needed a minute to process the entire thing because it is a lot. He wouldn't be only dating you if you guys were to continue. He'd be a part of your daughter's life. That's a huge responsibility for anyone."

"I know that. Which is why I didn't chase after him."

"Has he tried to contact you since?"

Spencer shook her head. "I guess I did more than freak him out. I chased him away."

* * *

The next morning Spencer and Kaia were sitting in Spencer's car waiting for Kaia's school to open. "Mommy, who's your best friend?"

Spencer turned around and smiled at her daughter "you are sweetie"

"No, I mean like your kissing friend."

"Mommy doesn't have a kissing friend right now."

"Why mommy?" Spencer exited the driver's seat and went around to help Kaia out of the car. "Why?"

Spencer unbuckled the toddler's seat belt "I don't know. I don't need a kissing friend because I have you."

"I see my teacher" Kaia exclaimed completely forgetting the conversation. Spencer helped Kaia out of the car and handed her her princess book bag.

"I'll see you after school okay?"

"Okay, mommy. I love you"

"I love you too," Spencer said as she watched Kaia line up with her class. Once Kaia's class was led inside Spencer got in her car and drove to work.

She entered her office and was greeted by the secretary Sam.

"Good morning " Sam greeted as she handed Spencer a cup of coffee. "You have a meeting at 10:30 and then a consultation at 2."

"Thanks, Sam" Spencer called out as she sat back in her desk to prepare for her meeting. She tried to focus on her meeting but it had been 48 hours since she had spoken to Toby. Shouldn't he have the decency to say something to her instead of ghosting her? She exited the conference room and walked back to her desk. As she entered her office she realized someone was sitting across from her desk.

"Toby" she whispered, "What are you doing here?"

He stood up and reached for her hand but she quickly added space between them. "I just came here to apologize. The way I reacted the other night, totally unlike me. I wanted to tell you how sorry I am in person and not over a text message."

Spencer circled around and sat behind her desk. "Look I know it's a lot to date a woman with a kid but I don't want you to feel like you're obligated to try this because I have a has to be what you want"

Not being able to resist the urge anymore, Toby leaned forward and kissed Spencer. Her hands went to cradle his face as he placed his hands on her sides. When air became necessary, he reluctantly pulled away.

"I don't know how this is gonna work" she let out a disappointed sigh but Toby tilted her chin up and found himself lost in her beautiful brown eyes "But I really want to try."

She smiled and placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


End file.
